


[PL] Will You Hang Around?

by Fushigi



Series: [PL] Fairground Attraction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Slash, as fluffy as cotton candy, generalnie wszystko to co już było a nawet więcej, wesołe miasteczko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean posiada ukryte talenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PL] Will You Hang Around?

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuBRyS43_rE

\- Przepraszam?

Castiel przeniósł wzrok z twarzy dziecka siedzącego przed nim na stojącego przy budce Deana i zauważył chłopca, który ciągnął go nieśmiało za nogawkę.

Zanim jednak Dean zdążył się choćby zdziwić, malec zapytał:

\- Czy umie pan malować samochody?

Dean zerknął na Castiela, który miał ochotę się roześmiać, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę.

\- Ja umiem – zaoferował Cas wielkodusznie, dodając gwiazdkę na policzku dziewczynki, która zażyczyła sobie na twarzy obrazek z całą postacią kucyka. – Pozwól tylko, że skończę Twilight Sparkle dla tej młodej damy.

Blondyneczka siedząca na krześle naprzeciwko niego wyszczerzyła ząbki i zamachała nogami, przez przypadek kopiąc Casa w goleń, a chłopiec stojący obok Deana zostawił jego spodnie w spokoju i wszedł do budki, zaglądając Casowi przez ramię.

\- Ale suuuuper – powiedział z uznaniem. – A ja bym chciał Zygzaka McQueen.

\- Da się zrobić – odpowiedział Castiel, dodał kilka ostatnich pociągnięć fioletową farbą i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. – Gotowe – oznajmij.

\- Mogę zobaczyć, mogę zobaczyć? – Dziecko wyciągnęło ręce w stronę lusterka leżącego na ladzie.

\- Ależ proszę. – Podczas gdy dzieci zajęły się podziwianiem malunku w lustrze, Cas spojrzał na przypatrującego się wszystkiemu Deana i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stary, przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze jedno dziecko pomyśli, że to ja jestem tu od malowania, pójdę sobie – powiedział Dean. Oparł się łokciami o ladę i popatrzył na dzieci. Chłopiec właśnie dotykał palcem czoła dziewczynki, mówiąc coś o „księżniczce przyjaźni”. Dean zrobił przerażoną minę. – Co to w ogóle jest? – spytał teatralnym szeptem.

\- Przyjaźń to magia – odparł Cas, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu na widok wyrazu twarzy Deana.

\- Okej, nie pytam.

W końcu dziewczynka oddała Castielowi lusterko, wręczyła mu zwinięty w rulon banknot i wybiegła z budki w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki, a tymczasem chłopiec zajął jej miejsce.

\- McQueen, tak? – upewnił się Cas, a potem zabrał się za malowanie.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz to wszystko? – zapytał Dean, wciąż opierając się o ladę i przyglądając się jego pracy.

\- Wiele się można od nich nauczyć – odparł z roztargnieniem, zamaczając pędzel w czerwonej farbie.

\- Od dzieciaków? Taa, mam szczęście, że Heather nigdy nie opowiada mi o tych… koniach. – Kątem oka Cas widział, że Dean znów robi tę samą przestraszoną minę.

\- Kucykach! – zawołał chłopiec.

\- Właśnie, Dean. Kucykach – poparł Cas z powagą i spojrzał na niego z fałszywym oburzeniem.

\- Spadaj. – Dean zaśmiał się i pochylił w jego stronę z wyciągniętą ręką, a potem trzepnął go po głowie.

Cas postanowił go zignorować i wrócił do pracy.

\- W każdym razie, jak już mówiłem – ciągnął Dean po chwili – Heather nie ogląda kucyków. Samochodów też chyba nie.

\- Może po prostu o tym nie wiesz.

\- Przecież nie ukrywałaby tego, nie przede mną! – Dean złapał się za serce.

\- Może boi się twojej reakcji – zażartował Cas.

\- I dobrze. Jak się dowiem, że ogląda kucyki, zamknę ją w Impali na godzinę, sam na sam z porządnym AC/DC.

Castiel spojrzał na niego karcąco.

\- Dean, to tylko taka moda. Rainbow Dash jest teraz na większości plecaków. I toreb. I koszulek.

\- Rain… Co? Gdzie? Nie widzę. – Dean rozejrzał się w około, z uwagą przyglądając się biegającym po wesołym miasteczku dzieciom.

\- Zwłaszcza w szkole.

\- W jakiej szkole, Cas?

Castiel wypłukał pędzel i zanurzył go w żółtej farbie.

\- W mojej szkole.

Dean znów przechylił się mocno w jego stronę.

\- Masz własną szkołę? Czego ja się tutaj dowiaduję?

\- To nie jest moja szkoła, Dean, ja w niej tylko uczę – powiedział Cas, ignorując jego gorący wzrok wywiercający mu dziurę w karku.

\- No coś ty? Jesteś nauczycielem? – zainteresował się Dean.

\- Nie myślałeś chyba, że całe życie spędzam tutaj. – Cas rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- A. No tak. W sumie to ma sens – stwierdził Dean z zamyśleniem. – Nadajesz się na profesorka, Cas.

Castiel zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie jestem profesorem, Dean. Ale dziękuję. Mimo że nie wiem, skąd czerpiesz wiedzę na ten temat.

\- No tak po prostu… Wiesz. Sposób, w jaki obchodzisz się z dziećmi, i w ogóle… Wiesz.

Cas zakończył rysunek, odłożył pędzel i podał chłopcu lusterko, a potem obrócił się w stronę Deana, który uważnie studiował drewno, z którego zbudowana była budka.

\- Ty też dobrze sobie radzisz – powiedział z uśmiechem, myśląc o sposobie, w jaki Dean zawsze rozmawiał ze swoją bratanicą.

\- A tam. Nie to co ty – wymamrotał Dean i Cas miał ochotę przesunąć pędzlem po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach.

Zamiast tego popatrzył na chłopca.

\- Wszystko się zgadza? – zapytał. Dziecko pokiwało gorliwie głową i wręczyło mu zapłatę, a potem wybiegło z budki, udając samochód i podskakując.

Cas zajął się czyszczeniem pędzla i odkładaniem farbek na miejsce, zastanawiając się, o czym myśli Dean. Kiedy zerknął na niego przelotnie, Dean obserwował jeżdżące na pobliskiej karuzeli dzieci, a chylące się ku zachodowi słońce ozłacało jego przystojną twarz. Cas westchnął cicho.

\- A ty co robisz w życiu? – zapytał w końcu, żeby przerwać milczenie. Bał się, że w końcu Dean znudzi się jego towarzystwem i zostawi go tutaj samego.

\- Ja? Heh, nic ciekawego, tak właściwie. – Dean potarł kark dłonią. – Studiuję.

\- Naprawdę? – Castiel wstał i oparł się o ladę po drugiej stronie Deana, choć w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. – Co studiujesz? Jeśli mogę spytać.

\- Uuuhg. Zarządzanie. Ale to tylko tak, to nieważne.

\- Oczywiście, że ważne. – Cas posłał mu przyjazny uśmiech. – I jak ci się podobają zajęcia?

\- Nawet niezłe – odparł Dean, spoglądając na niego tylko trochę nieśmiało. – Dużo liczenia. Ale na razie daję radę.

\- A co planujesz potem? – zapytał Castiel.

\- O, stary, nie mam pojęcia. Chciałem… Hm, myślałem o tym, żeby może założyć jakąś własną firmę? Sam nie wiem. Zawsze chciałem mieć własną księgarnię.

Cas uśmiechnął się.

\- To dobry pomysł – powiedział.

\- Taaa, pół życia spędziłem pracując w garażu ojca, ale w końcu stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu… – Dean urwał i zagapił się na Castiela.

\- Co się stało? – zmieszał się Cas. – Mam… Mam coś na twarzy?

\- Hehe, właściwie to tak. I dlatego właśnie nie rozumiem, czemu to mnie biorą za artystę – zaśmiał się Dean i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Cas zamarł, wbijając wzrok w Deana. – Masz tutaj trochę… farbki…

Dean przesunął kciukiem po jego szczęce i Cas poczuł gorąco wpływające na jego policzki.

\- O kurde. Wybacz, rozmazałem to jeszcze bardziej. – Dean cofnął rękę, wciąż gapiąc się na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby mu było przykro.

Cas wymamrotał pod nosem szybkie „nic się nie stało” i zanurkował pod ladę w poszukiwaniu chusteczek, korzystając z okazji, by ukryć rumieniec. Wciąż czuł ciepło kciuka Deana na swojej skórze.

Kiedy wychylił się spod lady, Dean spoglądał na zmierzającą ku nim dziewczynkę.

\- Oho, nadchodzi klientka. Zostawię cię na chwilę sam na sam z nią i Dashboard Rainbow, czy jak to się tam nazywa, muszę się odlać. – Po czym puścił mu oczko i odszedł w stronę przenośnej toalety znajdującej się na tyłach miasteczka.

\- Rainbow Dash – poprawił go Cas słabym głosem, wiodąc wzrokiem za jego zgrabnymi pośladkami, opiętymi jasnym materiałem dżinsów.

Dziewczynka, którą Dean wziął za jego następną klientkę, minęła jego budkę bez większego zainteresowania. Cas schował twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko.

Jednak nie dane mu było pozadręczać się w spokoju, bo nagle tuż obok rozległ się mocno oburzony głos:

\- Castiel Novak, to niedopuszczalne! Tutaj są dzieci! Jak ty się zachowujesz?

Cas spojrzał przez palce na stojącego przed budką Gabriela.

\- O czym ty mówisz – wymamrotał.

Gabriel pochylił się w jego stronę i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem:

\- Nie można tak bezczelnie flirtować w miejscu publicznym!

Castiel opadł na krzesełko, posyłając mężczyźnie obojętne spojrzenie.

\- Ja nie umiem flirtować – oznajmił sucho.

\- Ty może nie, ale Dean wręcz przeciwnie. – Gabriel wyszczerzył żeby w uśmiechu. – A jak się zejdziecie we dwóch… Fiu fiu! Aż wióry lecą. Niedługo nic nie zostanie z tej twojej budy.

\- Daj mi spokój, Gabriel, proszę cię.

\- Ależ ja nic nie robię! Ja tak tylko mówię. Gdzie jest nasza mała trzpiotka, tak w ogóle? Nie widziałem jej dzisiaj. Widziałem tylko pana W. wypinającego swój słodki tyłeczek.

\- Idź sobie. Natychmiast.

\- No chyba nie zaprzeczysz, co? – Gabriel pochylił się w jego stronę. – Wiem, że nie zaprzeczysz. Sam też się mu przyglądałeś.

Castiel westchnął i pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.

\- Heather pojechała dzisiaj na wycieczkę z rodzicami. Dean przyszedł tylko, żeby pożyczyć mi książkę, którą mi obiecał – wyjaśnił.

\- Taa, i został na cały dzień. – Gabriel mrugnął do niego.

Temu Castiel nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- Tak w ogóle nie wiedziałem, że jesteście już tak bardzo… zaprzyjaźnieni, że nawet pożyczacie sobie nawzajem książki – zagadnął Gabriel.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest jakiś poziom w przyjaźni, który trzeba osiągnąć, by móc sobie pożyczać książki – stwierdził Cas ironicznie. – Gdybym to wiedział, nigdy nie pożyczyłbym ci żadnego z moich filmów.

\- Ach! Ranisz moje uczucia!

\- Ty nie masz uczuć.

\- Każdy ma jakieś uczucia!

\- Jakie uczucia? – zapytał Dean, przystając obok nich.

Obaj popatrzyli na niego, a potem na dwa duże kubki lemoniady, które trzymał w rękach. Dean również na nie zerknął.

\- O. Tak. Kupiłem nam coś do picia – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się do Casa. – Ja stawiam, jak coś.

\- Okeeeeej, to ja może zostawię was samych… - stwierdził Gabriel, zasalutował i zniknął im z oczu.

Dean przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając na Castiela ze zdziwieniem.

\- A temu o co chodziło? – zapytał i postawił oba kubki na ladzie. Jeden z nich popchnął w stronę Casa. – Mam nadzieję, że jest dobra, bo wydałem na nią majątek.

Castiel przyciągnął do siebie zimny kubek i upił łyk.

\- Zwrócę ci pieniądze, Dean – zaoferował.

\- Zapomnij. – Dean machnął ręką i wypił od razu jedną trzecią napoju. – Mmm. Nawet niezła – powiedział i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu, przyglądając się spacerującym po wesołym miasteczku ludziom, a potem Dean oderwał się od lady i wszedł do wnętrza budki, stając ramię w ramię z Casem.

\- Stąd jest lepszy widok – wyjaśnił, zauważając pytające spojrzenie Castiela.

\- Ach. – Cas dał sobie tylko kilka sekund na przyglądanie się uwydatnionym przez letnie słońce piegom na twarzy Deana, a potem wypił resztkę swojej lemoniady.

Dean nie usiedział długo w bezczynności: sięgnął pod ladę i wyjął farbki i pędzel, przyglądając im się, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Wtedy, jak mi namalowałeś tego smoka, musiałem iść spać z resztkami zielonej farby na twarzy – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Bo nie miałem w domu niczego do zmywania, a z wodą nie zeszło. – Dean otworzył niebieską farbę i zamoczył w niej pędzelek.

\- Czasem pomaga też zwykły krem – poradził Cas, przyglądając mu się.

Dean zmarszczył nos.

\- Nie wiem nawet, czy mam w domu zwykły krem – stwierdził z zaskoczeniem.

Castiel zaśmiał się, na co Dean szturchnął go ramieniem. A potem wyciągnął pędzel i namalował mu na dłoni podłużny niebieski ślad.

\- Co… - Cas posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. – Dean.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ty masz w domu krem – odparł Dean z szerokim uśmiechem, dodając jeszcze jedną linię.

\- Mam go nawet tutaj – oświadczył Cas i sięgnął po torbę.

Nagle przed budką stanęła niska ciemnowłosa dziewczynka i spytała, zadzierając głowę:

\- Namaluje mi pan Hello Kitty?

Cas zerknął na gapiącego się na nią Deana i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Dean, ale Castiel machnął w jego stronę swoją ubrudzoną ręką.

\- Jestem chwilowo zajęty, jak widzisz. A to ty trzymasz w dłoni pędzel. Teraz ty jesteś artystą.

\- Co? Nie, Cas, nie ma mowy – zaczął się wypierać Dean.

\- No ale dziewczynka chce Hello Kitty. – Cas popatrzył na niego, robiąc smutną minę.

\- A-ale ja nawet nie wiem, co to jest – zająknął się Dean, zerkając na wpatrujące się w niego dziecko.

\- Daj mi pięć sekund – powiedział Castiel i czystą dłonią wyjął z kieszeni telefon, po czym szybko wyszukał w sieci prawidłowy obrazek. – Proszę bardzo. To bardzo proste, po prostu maluj to, co widzisz.

\- Maluj to, co widzisz – przedrzeźnił go Dean, ale odebrał od niego telefon i zaprosił dziewczynkę do budki. – No dobra. Ale jak mi nie wyjdzie, to żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.

\- Dasz radę. – Cas poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- No dobra, księżniczko, klapnij sobie tutaj – zaczął Dean, podsuwając dziewczynce krzesełko. – Mam ci namalować coś takiego? – spytał, pokazując małej telefon.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przez chwilę zajmował się zmywaniem śladów na dłoni i słuchaniem rozmowy powadzonej przez Deana i dziewczynkę. Mała opowiadała mu właśnie o bajce, którą ostatnio oglądała.

\- Cas – zawołał nagle Dean. – Cas, telefon zgasł i nie da się go włączyć…

Castiel obrócił się w jego stronę i ujrzał Deana, pukającego palcem w ekran. Parsknął śmiechem, na co Dean podniósł na niego urażony wzrok. Cas starał się na zagapić w jego zielone oczy.

\- Tutaj. – Pochylił się w jego stronę, naciskając przycisk z boku telefonu. Uszy Deana zaczerwieniły się lekko, kiedy ekran zaświecił na nowo, a Cas miał ochotę przycisnąć usta do policzka Deana.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza; Dean zdawał się być zbyt skupiony na pracy, by rozmawiać, a Cas nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Zamrugał, kiedy Dean rzucił nagle „cholera” i odsunął się od dziecka.

\- Ugh, Cas, i co teraz? Kolory mi się zlały. – Dean popatrzył na niego z żałosną miną.

\- To nic, zaraz to naprawimy. – Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, Cas podszedł do Deana i chwycił pędzel, który ten wciąż trzymał w ręce, w konsekwencji zakrywając jego dłoń swoją. Cas czuł spojrzenie Deana, wbijające się w profil jego twarzy, ale udało mu się opanować na tyle, by kilkoma ruchami poprawić rysunek na twarzy dziewczynki. Równocześnie starał się tłumaczyć mu, co zrobić, by zapobiec zlewaniu się kolorów, ale Dean i tak wyraźnie go nie słuchał.

Po chwili Cas cofnął dłoń i odsunął się.

\- Gotowe – wykrztusił.

Dziewczynka wręczyła Deanowi zwinięty banknot i odbiegła. Dean wstał, odkładając pędzel do kubka z wodą.

\- Okej. To było… ciekawe.

Cas nie miał pojęcia, czy Dean mówi o samym malowaniu twarzy, czy może o jego pomocy. I chyba nie miał ochoty się tego dowiadywać.

\- A, to twoje – dodał Dean i wcisnął mu do ręki pieniądze.

\- Co? Nie, Dean, ty to zarobiłeś. – Castiel wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale Dean cofnął się o krok i schował ręce za plecy.

\- Ale ty pomogłeś – stwierdził z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

\- Nieważne. – Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Ty wykonałeś większość pracy. I wyszło ci naprawdę dobrze.

\- Tak tylko mówisz – zaśmiał się Dean, ale wyciągnął dłoń i przyjął pieniądze. Ich dłonie zetknęły się na moment, a Cas nie był w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy.

Reszta popołudnia upłynęła szybko – Castiel pomalował twarz jeszcze jednemu dziecku, a potem nagle z nieba spadły pierwsze krople wieczornego deszczu i goście rozeszli się do domów. Po kilku minutach miasteczko praktycznie świeciło pustkami i pracownicy również zaczęli się zwijać. Słońce i tak praktycznie już zaszło, więc dzień mógł równie dobrze zostać uznany za skończony.

\- Kurde, ale leje – powiedział Dean, wychylając głowę z budki i natychmiast chowając ją z powrotem, podczas gdy Castiel chował swoje rzeczy do torby. – Nie masz parasola, co nie?

\- Niestety – mruknął Cas, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo będzie przemoczony, kiedy już dotrze do domu.

\- No nic, jakoś dobiegniemy do samochodu.

\- My? – Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że każę ci iść pieszo. – Dean klepnął go lekko po ramieniu. – Nie mieszkasz chyba aż tak daleko, podwiozę cię.

Cas skinął głową i zarzucił torbę na ramię, a potem obaj ruszyli biegiem w stronę parkingu. Deszcz pachniał latem i był przyjemnie orzeźwiający, ale to nie znaczyło, ale Castielowi podobał się sposób, w jaki woda skapywała mu do oczu.

Kiedy byli już w samochodzie, Dean przetarł twarz dłonią i przeczesał włosy palcami. W nagrzanym wnętrzu samochodu zapach deszczu był jeszcze bardziej intensywny i Cas przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać oczu od lśniącej skóry na szyi mężczyzny. Miał ochotę sprawdzić, jak smakowałaby na jego języku i czy byłaby tak samo zimna jak jego własna.

\- Ugh. Ładnie się rozlało – stwierdził Dean, a Cas mruknął coś niezrozumiale, odrywając od niego wzrok i koncentrując się na przedniej szybie. – Okej, to gdzie mam cię zawieść?

Droga minęła o wiele za szybko, ale Castiel i tak zdążył się całkowicie wyłączyć, skupiony tylko na roznoszącym się w powietrzu zapachu i cichym głosie Deana, podśpiewującym pod nosem wraz z płynącą w tle piosenką. Cas zacisnął oczy, starając się wyrzucić z głowy wszelkie myśli dotyczące skóry Deana, dotyku jego kciuka, jego dłoni, jego spojrzeniu i ciepłym oddechu, kiedy Cas pochylał się nad nim i pomagał mu malować.

Kiedy Dean zatrzymał się pod jego domem, Cas odetchnął głęboko, podziękował i błyskawicznie wypadł z samochodu, wbiegając na schody prowadzące do drzwi jego domu. Gdyby przebywał w towarzystwie Deana chociaż minutę dłużej, zrobiłby coś bardzo, ale to bardzo głupiego.

\- Hej, Cas! – rozległo się za jego plecami, kiedy Castiel wsuwał klucz do zamka. – Stary, co to miało być? Tak się dziękuje za ratunek przed ulewą i zapobiegnięcie zapaleniu płuc? – Cas usłyszał jego kroki, kiedy wspinał się po schodach za nim i zaklął w myślach.

\- Yhm, wybacz, przypomniałem sobie, że trochę się spieszę – wymamrotał, nie spoglądając na Deana, który stanął tuż obok niego.

\- Tak nagle? Co, Cas, jesteś z kimś umówiony czy co? – zaśmiał się Dean.

\- Nie, nie jestem – mruknął Castiel i nagle poczuł, że Dean opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- To dobrze. Noc jeszcze młoda, myślałem, że może zaprosisz mnie do środka na jakieś piwo czy coś – mówił wciąż Dean, a Cas zaczął mieć problemy z normalnym oddychaniem.

W końcu zmusił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Co wcale mu nie pomogło: Dean stał oparty ramieniem o jego drzwi, z nonszalanckim uśmiechem na ustach, przemoczoną koszulką, opinającą jego ramiona i pierś, zmierzwionymi włosami i mokrą skórą. Przez moment patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, a potem Cas upuścił klucze, zbliżył się do Deana i pocałował go.

Wszystko wokół ucichło na kilka sekund, a jedynym, co Castiel był w stanie słyszeć, było jego własne serce tłukące mu się w piersi. Dean zamarł całkowicie, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, i po chwili Cas odsunął się o krok, przerywając pocałunek.

\- Ja… muszę lecieć – wydusił z siebie Dean po, jak się Castielowi wydawało, wieczności gapienia się na siebie, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, praktycznie zleciał ze schodów i wsiadł do samochodu. Cas nie zdążył nawet schylić się i podnieść kluczy z ziemi, a Impali już nie było.

Co on najlepszego narobił.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy oczywiście nastąpi (mam nadzieję, że wkrótce).
> 
> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Dziecka! :)


End file.
